


We Are Here

by Auzo



Series: Cin Vhetin [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mand'alor (Star Wars), Mandalorian Protectors, Mandalorians (Star Wars), The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars), Vode An (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auzo/pseuds/Auzo
Summary: Some familiar faces are back and are eager to reunite with their people and pledge their loyalty to the new Mand'alor.
Series: Cin Vhetin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	We Are Here

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit serious this time. Or rather my poor attempt at it. Lol. Forgive Me.
> 
> Series Summary: Din Djarin is now the reluctant leader of the Mandalorians. While hoping that Bo will change her mind and reclaim the Darksaber, Din continues going about his business but unwittingly gains the support of his people. And slowly, the Mandos are coming out of hiding to pledge their allegiance to the new Mand’alor.

He hates coming to desert planets. For the past decade, he can count in just a single hand the times he set foot on a dune world, and even then, only out of necessity. If given a choice, he’d never set foot on one again.

It reminds him bitterly of failures and regrets. Of a home long gone, ravaged by the harshness and cruelty of war. It brings back memories, so vivid and so real. For a moment, he’s back in Sundari, the domed sky tinted with a greyish-red hue as buildings burn and crumble; his nose sting with the acrid smell of burning flesh, metal, and smoke; he sees once again the brutal and merciless slaughter of his people. And he hears their screams. Full of pain. Anguish. Hopelessness.

He shudders, throat dry, heart pounding violently in his chest. He has to remind himself that they were only memories. Memories he’d rather forget and yet still desperately cling to. A reminder of what once was and a reminder of why they still survive.

This is why he hates coming to desert planets.

But as he stands there, on the hot sands of Tatooine, staring at a stone wall, he feels a small glimmer inside his chest he hasn't felt for almost ten years. 

To the untrained eye, they would have missed it. But not to him. He’s seen it countless times. Used it himself countless times. Still uses it. Teaches it to the younglings as he once was taught by his mentors.

_ Vi cuyir olar, vod. (We are here, brother) _

But what caught his unwavering attention is the last symbol. It was the symbol of that which he has sworn his loyalty and his life to protect. 

_ Mand’alor _ .

He lets out a shaky breath he isn’t even aware he’s holding. He feels unsettled. Numb. And he prays to Manda not to give him false hope. For so long they have endured and survived without it.

“Hey, red-head, see something interesting?”

He blinks and turns to the lady in brown coveralls, observing him closely with a knowing look.

“Mando said it was worth a shot.”

***

In the privacy of his ship, Fenn Rau laughs and weeps, as he enters the coordinates to Nevarro. For the first time in ten years, he allows himself to hope.

In his mind's eye, he sees Mandalore standing proud once more.

***

Months later.

In another corner of the galaxy, a cloaked figure stands frozen, eyes hidden but wide in disbelief as he overhears the locals talk of a destroyed imperial base and of a Mandalorian wielding a black laser sword.

He grins. He needs to tell his mother.

And as he walks off to find his companions, his cloak sways to reveal beskar painted in grey and pale yellow.

****

Bonus Scene: 

Din had only wanted to leave a simple message. He's always been pretty straightforward and unassuming, which at times frustrates some of his acquaintances. And obviously and more importantly, the man is definitely still in denial that he is now the ruler of a growing number of Mandalorians.

Unfortunately for Din, his  _ trustworthy _ companions (Paz and Axe) have no such qualms in acknowledging him as the rightful leader of their people.

And so just before they are about to leave and when Din isn’t looking, Axe discreetly sneaks in the symbol of the Mand’alor while Paz stands guard.

**Author's Note:**

> The empire base that's mentioned is the same one that Din and company blew up in my other ficlet Jaro.


End file.
